


redamancy

by fromthehillbythelake



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthehillbythelake/pseuds/fromthehillbythelake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>redamancy: the act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full - a gino fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> -i was listening to a song and thinking about gino (not a good idea since it’s sad and he’s a sad kid, my SON) and i thought i would try to write how i imagine gino might end up. i mean, how he’ll end the series. obviously, i took a little liberty in terms of my ships and the plot, but yeah lol. just be careful, especially if you’re familiar with how i imagine his fate ahaha. enjoy! :)

* * *

…

The door closes shut with palpable finality.

.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Ko asks, horrified, into the transmitter.  "Gino, what are you doing?!"  
  
There is no answer.

.  
  
Ko scrambles up, leaving everyone else at the scene.  Akane, who just made the connection before Ko made the call, is hot on his heels.

"Kougami!" Mika yells weakly from her place on the ground, hand on her swollen belly.  "Where is he-" she gasps, trying to sit up, but Yayoi holds her down.  "Kougami!!"  
  
"Wait here!" Akane orders, catching Sho’s eyes as he hovers helplessly over Sugo’s lifeless form.  
  
Ko’s already pounding on the door when Akane reaches him, cursing his friend.  
  
"Shion!" Ko growls, running back and slamming into the door.  "Asshole locked us in.  He locked us in!"  
  
"Already on it," Shion’s voice echoes from the transmitter, her fingers rattling over her keyboard.    
  
"Ko!" Akane yells, trying to hold him back.  "Stop it!  Shinya, STOP!"  
  
The door opens a second later, and Ko’s already pushing through, breathing like a wild animal.    
  
"I’ll kill him," Ko hisses, running with all his might.  "I’ll kill him!"  
  
Shion doesn’t need to inform them where Gino’s headed.  Akane, struggling to keep up, knows too.  
  
"Gino!" Ko yells into his wrist, "Gino, don’t you do it!  Don’t you fucking do it!"  
  
.

There is no answer.

.  
  
Akane’s eyes scan for something heavy they can use, still chasing after Ko.  She knows their Dominators won’t work.  She knows, screaming into her own transmitter for him, it’s what Gino planned.

.

There is no answer.

.  
  
He’d already gotten such a head-start.  

"Ko," Shion says, anxiously over the line.  "Ko, you can’t-"  
  
"Find a way!" Ko yells, tripping just before he reaches the staircase.  It’s only one second before he’s up again, wiping his blood-scraped palms on his jacket.  
  
"There’s another door!" Akane cries, already certain what Shion’s reply will be.  
  
"I’ve got that one open," Shion’s voice shakes, "but I can’t open the last one.  It’s impossible, there’s no way-"  
  
"Find a way!!" Ko screams, taking the stairs two at a time.    
  
"Ko!" Akane shouts, "Ko, he’s going to-"  
  
"I know!" Ko roars, sliding on the landing, scrambling to pick himself up again.  "GINO!  GINO IF YOU DO THIS, I’LL KILL YOU!"  He launches himself through the door, smacking himself into the adjacent wall.  "I’LL KILL YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME?!"  
  
With trembling legs, Akane finally makes it around the corner.  Ko’s pounding on the final door, screaming wildly, and Akane’s heart stops when she sees Gino’s legs retreat down the stairs through the window.  
  
"Ginoza!" she screams, "GINO!"  
  
Ko’s knuckles are bloody and he’s stained the glass, but he keeps on screaming.  
  
"Shion!" Akane’s voice cracks, desperate for something, anything to stop him.  
  
"I’m trying!" Shion responds, teary-eyed.  "I’m trying!"  
  
Akane trembles, lifting the Dominator to the door.  She sets it to “Destroy Decomposer” but the gun is locked.   _Gino knew the Dominators wouldn’t respond in this zone.  Not on the door to SYBIL’s mainframe_.  Ko’s screams ring in her ears.  
  
"Akane!" Mika blubbers over the line, "Akane, what is he doing?!  Akane-"  
  
"I’m carrying her over," Yayoi’s voice interrupts, "Sho stayed upstairs to try and help Shion.  What’s going on?  Mika-"  
  
"Please!" wails Mika, "Akane, please!  Don’t let him-"  
  
"We’ve almost got the door open!" Akane says, falling to her knees.  "It’s okay Mika, it’s-"  
  
"GINO!" Ko yells, as he continues to pound on the door.  "Don’t do this!  We can all get out of here!  You don’t have to do thi-"  
  
"Ko," a voice echoes through all the transmitters, and everyone falls silent.  "If you keep being so loud, I won’t be able to concentrate."  Gino’s face pops up in a window on everyone’s transmitters, a seven-way call.  
  
"Idiot!" Ko laughs, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.  "Open the door and we’ll all get out of here, eh?!"  
  
"No," Gino laughs in return, "I uhh…I won’t be getting out of here-"  
  
"Shut up!" Ko growls, slamming his fist against the door.  "Stop talking!"

"Nobuchika-" Mika gasps over the line.  Akane’s, Yayoi’s, Shion’s, and Sho’s follow suit.  
  
"Hey," Gino smiles.  "Thanks for coming to my send-off party, everyone."  
  
"Shut up, you asshole!" Ko barks.  "You’re not going anywhere!"  
  
"Shion?" Gino says quietly, "You’ve told them right?"  
  
"No way kiddo," Shion laughs through her tears, "you’ll be fine!"  
  
"SHION!  SHO!" Ko yells, rounding back.  Sho’s shaky breaths echo through the microphones.  
  
"You’ve told them," Gino goes on, "that there’s-"  
  
"-no way out," Akane gasps, fully realizing what he intends to do.  
  
"Not for me, Tsunemori," Gino says.  "As I’m sure you’ve realized, SYBIL doesn’t intend to let any of you escape," he smiles as he works furiously on the control panel.  "So I decided to change that."  
  
"Gino-" Akane breathes.

"I’m untouchable inside this zone, but that’s what I counted on.  I don’t exactly have grounds to negotiate with SYBIL, which is why I’m going to stay here to disable it, while the rest of you escape-"  
  
"But that means-" Akane says.  
  
"What?" Mika cries.  "Nobu-"  
  
"That means that-"  
  
"GINO!" Ko roars.  
  
"Akane?" Yayoi looks to her superior.  
  
"SYBIL took precautions in case anyone wanted to visit it," Shion interrupts, her fingers still tapping wickedly across her keyboard.  Her voice is heavy.  "That means no human can make it through that door-"  
  
"Then how did you make it in, you fuck?!" Ko yells, pacing maniacally, "How the fuck did you get inside, eh?!  Shion, open that fucking door!  If he can get in, you can hack it!  Open that fucking door before I-"  
  
"She c-can’t-" Sho’s voice trembles.  
  
"Because Ginoza’s-" Akane cuts in, heart racing.  
  
"I’m not 100% human," Gino smiles, waving his prosthetic arm and leg at the screen.  "Good for something after all, eh?" he smirks.  
  
"But…but SYBIL-" Ko says frantically.  
  
"Yep," Gino answers.  "It took care of that too.  About how long have I got Shion?"  
  
There’s a beat.

.

.

.  
  
"Seven minutes," Shion says.  
  
"You-" Ko hisses.  
  
"In about seven minutes," Gino keeps moving, "this room will be an icebox.  SYBIL’s machinery can withstand it - which it planned, just in case somebody decided to come and take a look around - but humans can’t.  Good thing I’ve got an arm and a leg that will keep me moving until then."  
  
Only Shion’s and Sho’s typing is heard over the transmitters.  
  
"I’ll enter the codes into the mainframe to shut it down-"  
  
" _NOBUCHIKA GINOZA_ ," SYBIL’S monotonous voice echoes in the chamber.  " _YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED IF YOU DO NOT VACATE THE PREMISES.  SYBIL WILL ENDURE AND YOU WILL DIE BEFORE YOU CAN EXECUTE YOUR PLANS.  THERE IS NO REASON TO CONTINUE.  IT IS NOT LOGICAL FOR YOU TO REMAIN HERE.  YOUR CHANCE OF SUCCESS IS LESS THAN 25%.  IT IS ILLOGICAL FOR YOU TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF W-W-WHEN-EN-ENNNNNNNNNNNNNN-"_  
  
"Doesn’t understand a thing, does it?" Gino smirks, pressing buttons in rapid-fire succession.  
  
"STOP HIM!" Ko yells at the transmitter, "Don’t let him enter those codes!"  
  
Akane runs behind him, grabbing his arms so he can’t hit them against the glass anymore.  
  
"I think I quite like beating SYBIL with something it doesn’t understand," Gino laughs, watching as the tiles begin to frost over.

"You take care Shion, you hear me?" Gino says, feeling his sweat freeze at his hairline.  "And Yayoi.  I’m sorry I never got to hear you play.  For real, anyways.  And Sho.  You be a good brother to Akane, alright?"

Ko stares at Yayoi, the way her stoic expression clashes with her tears.  Hears Shion’s and Sho’s quiet acknowledgement.  
  
"We’re not leaving you here!" Ko yells, sobbing, but Gino only smiles.  
  
"I’m going to miss you, Shinya."

.  
  
 _5 minutes._

_._

Ko looks to Akane - for comfort, for disillusion, for hope that somehow, someway, this is all just pretend - then looks at Mika struggling to hold herself up.  
  
"Mika is pregnant!" Ko shouts, pleading for his life.  "That’s your kid!  You can’t leave!  You can’t leave her!  You can’t leave us-"  
  
"That’s why you and Akane will make good godparents," Gino says wistfully.  
  
Ko and Akane look at one another.  
  
"Mika and I were going to ask you two after the kid was born, ha."   
  
” _Nobuchika_ -” Mika sobs.  
  
"Fucking asshole," Ko snaps, his throat raw.

"We won’t have another shot.  Not like this.  This is how it has to be," Gino says, firm but gentle.  He moves back and forth between the switchboards and Akane notices, with dread, that his breath is visible now.

"Nobuchika!" Mika wails, falling to her knees.  "Don’t leave me!  I can’t do this without you!"  
  
"I don’t want to leave.  I don’t want to leave more than anything else in this world."  
  
"Idiot!" Mika screams.  "We can all just run!  Let’s just run!  LET’S JUST RUN!"  
  
"I can’t," Gino smiles sadly, working the controls.  "You can’t.  I can’t let SYBIL-"  
  
"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT?!" Mika chokes.  "WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID SENSE OF RESPONSIBILITY?!  NONE IF IT MATTERS.  NONE IF IT MATTERS IF YOU’RE DEAD!"  
  
Akane watches as Ko points his Dominator at the door for the fifth time.  
  
"I CAN’T!" Mika grabs at her chest, unable to breathe.  "I can’t-I can’t do this!"  
  
"You can do anything," Gino says, voice cracking with emotion.  "You’re strong, stronger than me.  Stronger than everyone.  You can do this.  You’re going to be the best mom in the whole world, do you hear me?  You’re going to love that kid so much and it’s going to love you and it’s going to be so smart Mika.  Mika, it’s going to be so smart and so kind, and it’s going to have your beautiful, big brown eyes and you’re going to love them so much-"  
  
"I want them to have  _your_  eyes-” Mika cries, falling forward on her hands.  ”Please, Nobuchika,  _please_ -"  
  
Akane can see Gino’s shaking, doing his best not to let his teeth chatter as the cold permeates the tower.

.

_1 minute._

_._

"Tsunemori?" Gino asks, and she nods, vision blurry from her tears.  
  
"T-thank you," he rasps, lip splitting open as the temperature drops.  "For everything.  Everything."  The screen crackles, and Akane can see the frost coating his jacket.  His fingers are blue, and Ko and Mika keep screaming.  
  
"Ginoza…" she breathes.

.

_30 seconds._

_._

"I’m turn-turn-turning,"  _static_   "off the transmitters n-n-now-” he says, and everyone knows it’s to spare them from the painful end that awaits him.  ”You all know what to do.”  
  
"No Gino!  No, no,  _NO_!"  
  
The tear-stains on his cheeks are frozen.

.  
  
 _10 seconds._

_._

"I love you Missy…I love you," he smiles.  "I love you all-" they hear his laugh, one last time, before the screen goes black.

There is no answer.

...


End file.
